Lance Knight
The Lance Knight (ランスナイト Ransu Naito) is a horse-mounted combat physical class that rides into battle armed with Lances. Lance Knights are first introduced to the series in Genealogy of the Holy War, where they face stiff competition with other mounted classes that include Cavaliers, Free Knights, Axe Knights and Bow Knights. They return in Thracia 776, where they switch to wielding Swords in indoor battles with the introduction of dismounting mechanics. This feature is criticized for defeating the purpose of Lance Knights and thence making them inferior to the Cavalier class. History in the Series In its original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, the Lance Knight is one of the many mounted classes that appear in the Jugdral Series. Like its name suggests, the Lance Knight class specialises in Lances, promoting into Duke Knights when the requirements are met. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Lance Knights are simply known as Lancers. Stat-wise, Lancers are similar to Soldiers, except that they are mounted. There are no playable Lancers. The Lance Knight class is not seen again until Path of Radiance where it replaces Cavalier altogether, appearing along with the Axe and Bow Knights classes, all three classes promote into the shared Paladin class. In ''TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga'', the Lance Knight is known as the Spear Knight class, instead their promotion is titled Lance Knight, more like Lance Paladins in function. Their promotion, Lance Knight, has the Lance ''skill allowing them to use lance subtype of spears. Unlike Cavaliers, Spear Knights can only use Spears and Small Shields. There is also a weaker enemy variant of the class called ''Spear Rider. This enemy variant is a mounted Spear Soldier, similar to Lancers from Tearring Saga. In Radiant Dawn. Lance Knight (槍騎士ランスナイト Ransu naito) promotes into Lance Paladin and thereafter into the Silver Knight class when the necessary requirements are met. In-Game Base Stats B |fe5-1=(Mounted)*20*3*0*3*4*0*3*-*8*7*-* E |fe5-2=(Dismounted)*20*2*0*2*2*0*2*-*5*7*-* E |ts=22*5*0*3*3*0*3*-*7*-*-* 2 |fe9= / *5*0*2* / *0* / * / *8* / * / * D |fe10=19* / * / * / * / *0* / * / *8* / * / * D }} Maximum Stats B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*30*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*20*15*18*18*30*18*-*12*-*-* 17 |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20* / *8* / * / * A |fe10=40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*8* / * / * A }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %*40%* / %*30%*45%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Lance Knights ''Genealogy of the Holy War/Thracia 776 *Finn - A servant of Leonster who swore his loyalty to Quan and whose main objective in life is to protect Leif. *Cain - One of Selphina's knights. *Alva - One of Selphina's knights. Unusual in that he specializes in fighting dismounted with Swords. Path of Radiance *Oscar - A straightforward but accommodating member of the Greil Mercenaries who has good instincts. [[TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga|''TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga]] * Sedor: A knight from the Raze Empire of common birth. His kind heart has earned him the love of Minas and consequently the jealousy of Baalzephon. * Promotion for: Leon (Berwick Saga), Adel ''Radiant Dawn *Fiona - Ruler of the independent Marado territory in Daein. Notes *The Cavalier class only used Lances in ''Gaiden, making them very similar to Lance Knights. * Lance Knights are the only tier 1 Horse Knight in Radiant Dawn to not have a speaking portrait. Gallery File:Lance Knight concept RD.png|Concept artwork of the Lance Knight class from Radiant Dawn. File:LanceKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Lance Knight, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:FE4LanceKnightFin.jpg|Finn as a Lance Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Fin FE5 Lance Knight.png|Finn as a Lance Knight in Thracia 776. File:Lancer battle.png|Lancer's battle model in TearRing Saga File:BerwickSpearRider.png|Spear Rider's battle model in Berwick Saga BerwickLeon.png|The battle model of Leon, a on foot Spear Knight in Berwick Saga. BerwickLeonMount.png|The battle model of Leon, a mounted Spear Knight in Berwick Saga. File:Lancer map sprite.png|Map sprite of the Lancer in TearRing Saga